1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a breast pump with an attachment, which can be releasably applied to the opening of a container and has a breast attachment element, and with a manual pump unit, which is releasably connected to the attachment by a connecting sleeve or a connecting bore, which has a cap-shaped connecting section, as well as a pump piston, which can be moved back and forth in a stroke chamber by an actuating handle that is pivotable and has a retracting mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A known breast pump with a manual pump unit is disclosed in German Patent Reference DE 87 14 995 U1. With this known breast pump, an attachment with a funnel-shaped breast attachment element and with a pump connector is releasably screwed to a container. A cap-shaped section of the manual pump unit is placed on the pump connecting element. A pump cylinder with a guided pump piston in an interior is attached, horizontally projecting to the rear, to the cap-like section. The pump piston is moved back and forth with a lever-shaped actuating handle wherein, for returning the pump piston, the handle is supported by a U-shaped spring on a support fastened underneath the pump cylinder which extends as far as the underside of the container. The construction of the manual pump unit is relatively bulky and cumbersome, so that there is one disadvantage in manipulating it.
In another breast pump represented in European Patent Reference EP 0 330 845 A2, a manual pump unit has a manual actuating element, which axially extends out of the pump cylinder toward the rear and is moved by one hand in an axial direction, while the breast pump is held with other hand. Thus, both hands are required for manipulation.
A pump cylinder of a breast pump is shown in European Patent Reference EP 0 385 933 A2 is oriented obliquely upward. A pump piston, guided in its interior, is actuated by two actuating elements, which are conducted laterally along the pump cylinder, and by a transverse strip, which is hingedly fastened on the actuating elements above the pump cylinder and moves upward when the actuating element is pressed together at the center, and downward, when it is released, in order to move the pump piston back and forth. The actuating unit and the pump piston can be replaced by an electrical pump, which is connected by a cover, which can be placed on the top of the pump cylinder.